Las Aparicio
by Espana-FTW
Summary: Based on Las Aparicio. Can you really be just best friends? Or is there something deep behind it? Rei and Minako are going to go through a heartbreaking ordeal. Will there be love at the end of the road? Rei/OC & Minako/OC then Rei/Minako
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi amigos! Don't worry, not doing this in Spanish, but it's going to be loosely based on the Mexican soap opera Las Aparicio.

Gunna slightly change a few things, I hope you don't mind. Rei's mother is still with us, but Rei's father has passed away. Rei has two older sisters and two nieces. All the Inners besides Minako live together.

Hope ya'll enjoy!

_M&R_

"Rei! Wake up! Shinji's here!" Usagi shouted in the direction of Rei's bedroom.

"I'm awake." Rei slurred, after not living at the shrine for a few years she got used to sleeping in on a weekend. "Send him up."

Shinji Nakamoto was Rei's boyfriend, he was destined for football (soccer), he was the highest scoring forward in the Konami League, wanted by multiple clubs all over the world, but his love for Rei had kept him in Tokyo.

"My love!" He declared kissing her as they met. "I have a special surprise planned for you tomorrow."

Rei sighed, very rarely Shinji listened to things that she said, having already told him about the funeral she had to attend. "Shinji, you know what's happening tomorrow, why don't you listen?"

Shocked Shinji asked, "what do you mean?"

"Remember when Nanoha got married to that English boy, Kieran? Well he died a few weeks ago and the funeral is tomorrow. How could you forget, you played football together!" Rei threw her hands in the air, why did he never listen?

Nanoha was Rei's older sister, the middle child. Her husband, Kieran Walsh had been shot to death in a warehouse on the outskirts of Toyko. His death caused suspicion, but the police decided not to investigate, causing Nanoha even more stress. Leaving behind a distraught wife and and a 12 year old daughter.

"I'm sorry, the thought of wanting to treat you like the princess you are made me make plans, I'll cancel then immediately."

"Did somebody say 'princess'?" Usagi floated into the room with a grin that would rival the Cheshire Cat. "Hey, Rei, why don't you guys go out tonight?"

Shinji looked slightly panicked, "No. No, I... I have plans with the team. They all owe me a drink after I had to bale them out last match."

Usagi was convinced, Rei, however was not. Rei and Shinji have been together for two years, he hasn't been exactly faithful within that two year period. But Rei still loves him and thinks she can change him, so she stays with him. She loves a challenge.

"Right well, I best be off, don't want to keep the lads waiting!" Shinji quickly kissed Rei and left as fast as he could.

_M&R_

"MINAKO!" A voice from within a block of flats screeched. "MIN-A-KO!"

"Yes?" Minako sang happily coming to inspect what the noise was.

"Why?!" The woman asked dramatically.

Minako looked confused, clearly not understanding what's going on, she shrugged, then did a heart lifting smile.

The woman lifted up a jumper, "why? You shrunk my jumper! Why on earth would you do this?!"

"Himeko! Is that what you're crying about? I've done worse, remember me spilling food dye all over your parents kitchen counter? Or accidentally pulling the pipe out from under your parents sink without telling anyone and going home...?" Minako blushed. She was so clumsy.

"Yes, I remember, but look! How am I supposed to wear this now? You owe me a jumper!" Himeko huffed and sat down on the couch.

Minako sat down next to her, "I'm sorry, mi amor." Was all she said before she kissed Himeko.

"The problem with you, Mina, is that your smile will get you out of anything and you know it! You've got this cute little smile, you could get away with murder." Himeko sighed, she could never stay angry with Minako for more than a minute.

Minako just smiled that cute smile and Himeko just melted into her.

"Knock! Knock!" Rei said as she came through Minako's sliding doors. "Security here is awful."

"You pay cheap, you get cheap." Himeko stated.

Minako rushed over to Rei to greet her, Himeko felt a rush of jealously hit her. Why? Rei's straight and Minako's hers.

"What's up?" Minako asked.

"I think Shinji's at it again." Rei sat down, Himeko took the time to work things over in her head before finally deciding to leave.

"I'm going." She declared.

Minako looked shocked, not at what Himeko said, but rather at what Rei said. "Okay, see you later." Minako hopped up and kissed Himeko goodbye.

_M&R_

Rei walked through Shinji's apartment, upon hearing moaning she went straight for the bedroom. She's caught him before and forgiven him easily, so it was no big deal to her to find him having sex with someone else.

She stood at the doorway of his bedroom, just staring at the couple. Wondering if he'll notice her. The girl looked up and saw Rei, she smiled at her, so Rei smiled back. Shinji looked at the girl, then to what she was staring at and saw Rei. He gasped, not knowing what to say, he went with what ever came out of his mouth.

"Join?"

Rei licked her lips and walked over to them, sat on the bed and passionately kissed Shinji before pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"I'm so sick of you." Were her last words before she left.

_M&R_

"So you caught him?" Minako asked opening their third bottle of wine. Rei nodded, "I'd hate to walk in on straight sex, turns my stomach."

"Starting to do the same to me." Rei joked.

"I mean, how do you gain pleasure from one of them! I'd much prefer a girl down there!" Minako downed her glass of wine and began to pour herself another.

Rei gazed at her, proud of how open her best friend is. "I admire you, you're not scared to be who you want to be!" Rei hiccoughed.

"I'm not that good..." Minako grabbed something behind her.

"I wish I was more like you."

Minako moved so that her and Rei's faces were millimetres apart. "Be careful what you wish for."

"Gorgeous, talented, proud sexy. Yeah, I'll be sure to wish for something else." Rei sighed.

"I have an idea!" Minako's eye lit up as a lightbulb went off inside her head.

Rei rolled her eyes, "go on."

"You see this?" She revealed a bra from behind her back, "we should burn it! FEMINISM!" She jumped up on Rei's bed holding the bra and a lighter.

"HEY! That was expensive!" Rei jumped up to grab her bra back, knocking Minako back down onto the bed. She then joined her, lying on the bottom of the bed on their stomach's.

"Men suck." Rei declared having a sip of her wine.

"Women aren't that great either." Minako waved in the direction of Rei. "All we do is become jealous then break up something we all worked hard for."

"Wanna talk?" Rei asked.

"Oh, you know, Himeko's so self conscious about everything and paranoid about everything, we had a row, now, here I am."

"You broke up?"

"I don't even know. I hope not." Minako smiled towards Rei. "Anyway, my smile will get me out of the doghouse."

"True that." Rei laughed. They lay in silenc for a while until Rei spoke up. "Why weren't you a guy?"

Minako looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Don't be silly." She grinned, "you wouldn't have liked me if I was a boy."

"You think?" Rei asked, and without waiting for a reply, she leaned across and kissed Minako passionately.

Minako was slow to react, but when she realised what was going on she responded with as much enthusiasm as Rei had initially used. Pulling each other closer, they rose slightly and slowly until they were both on their knees on the bed. Minako pushed Rei down slightly so that she could straddle her, Rei pulled Mina's shirt up over her head, breaking their kiss and she began to nibble at her neck. Minako ran her hands through Rei's hair, pushing her into a laying position and kissing her passionately again. Pushing her onto her back, Rei's head went to Minako's stomach kissing it and running her tongue around it.

"Stop..." Minako moaned, clearly not wanting to end what was happening. "Stop!" She said louder and pushed Rei off of her.

Rei looked at her longingly, reminding Minako of a kicked puppy. "Why?"

"I'm the lesbian here, not you." Minako laughed slightly. "I'd best go home, goodnight." She contemplated hugging Rei goodbye, but thought better of it and left, leaving a very confused and slightly turned on Hino Rei behind.

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Rei spent most of the night sat on her bed, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Every so often she'd touch her lips, remembering the sensation that Minako had brought upon her.

Minako, however, went straight to her flat and fell asleep on her bed.

_M&R_

Rei awoke with a sudden start at the sound of a door slamming. Without wanting to, she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.

Once again repeating the nights activities into her head. She put everything down to the amount of wine they both had. Turning off the shower, she hopped out, refreshed and ready to start the day.

She headed down to the kitchen, 'Minako should be here soon' Rei thought. Minako and Rei both volunteered to do the catering at Kieran's funeral.

Then it suddenly dawned on her. Minako's coming, would she treat last night how Rei did? Would she remember what happened? Should Rei mention it?

As she entered the kitchen, the current conversation stopped. Makoto was the first to speak up, "Minako left quite late last night, didn't she?"

"What happened? Did her and Himeko have a row and then Himeko offer 'make up sex'?" Usagi laughed.

Ami rolled her eyes, "or maybe, you and Minako had a row?"

Rei sighed, "I don't know, she just left. Maybe Himeko did text her asking for her to go home." Rei was a pretty good liar, so all three were convinced.

The conversation switched to the funeral they all were attending today. They wondered how many people would attend, with Kieran being from England, would they come to Japan?

"Only me!" Minako shouted through the house as she entered. "Can someone please help me! Overgrown with bags!" Then suddenly... Thump!

Usagi and Makoto went to help Minako and upon finding her, they saw her sprawled on the floor with plastic bags all over. They burst out laughing, walking slowly to help her out.

"You okay, Mina?" Usagi laughed, picking up a few bags.

"Yes, I'm okay. I have eyes bigger than my hands." She laughed picking herself up. "Okay, take me to the kitchen!" She took off her coat to reveal a full black chef's uniform.

"Dressed for the occasion, eh?" Makoto asked, walking past the living and dining rooms.

"I hope Rei's wearing hers." Minako smiled, remembering buying them together.

Rei panicked. What was she going to do? What would Minako expect?

"Hey you two." Minako greeted, "give us a hand, will you?"

Instinctively, Rei and Ami started clapping and upon realising they thought the same thing, they started laughing. Minako just stood there, blocking Usagi and Makoto's entrance into the kitchen.

"Real mature!" Minako threw the bags onto the counter and wasted no time in taking the stuff out and preparing the food. "The chicken, the pies, kebabs, and noodles are already cooked, they just need heating up. All that needs doing is sandwiches, drinks and desserts."

"This is where we leave you!" Usagi exclaimed, leaving with Ami and Makoto, "we have to get ready."

"They have three hours until they have to go to the after party thing." Minako laughed. "Anyway, where's your chef gear?"

"I'm going to the ceremony in an hour, I have to wear my nice clothes." Rei awkwardly shifted her weight onto her left side, then right, then left before sitting down on the table, buttering bread.

"We have, egg mayo, tuna mayo, ham, cheese and chicken." Minako declared putting all the supplies onto Rei's work surface.

As Minako began to create a chocolate sponge cake, Rei spoke up, "how's you and Himeko?"

Minako didn't look up, instead she looked like the question didn't faze her, "she came over a few hours ago, we had a long chat and we're still together."

Rei felt something hit her heart, "what did you argue about?"

"I think I drank that much yesterday that I don't remember!" Minako laughed.

"We only had three bottles." Rei raised her right eyebrow.

"Before I went here, I had a few bottles of tequila." Minako rubbed her head, smiling.

"Fair enough." Rei laughed. They continued to work in silence, enjoying each others company.

"I have an idea!" Minako cheered happily.

"Keep my bras out if it!" Rei joked.

Minako rolled her eyes and went over to the stereo, "lets listen to music! A flurry of Spice Girls will get us in the mood!"

"Yeah, because being happy at a funeral is always a good thing."

"Okay, killjoy, I'm still putting them on!" Minako pressed play and started swaying to Wanna Be.

A few minutes later, Rei went to the toilet, on her way back, she was hugged from behind, heart fluttering at the thought of Minako behind her, she was disappointed at the face of Shinji. Heart still racing dramatically, she looked at him disgusted, but didn't move.

"I have something for you," he never waited for a reply, he just took out a small box, opened it and asked, "will you marry me?"

Rei looked at him, confused. "You think that will change anything?"

"I know what I did was stupid, but I want to be with you, for better or for worse. I know that you would have cheated for a night of passion."

Rei turned in his arms and slapped him. "You're wrong."

"Oh really? I know that you've always wondered what it'll be like to be with another woman."

Rei had no retort, he was right. She was ready to cheat last night if Minako wouldn't have stopped it.

"But," he continued, "not just any woman. You want Minako."

Rei's heart dropped. He knew.

"Don't be stupid, just because you like to cheat, doesn't mean we all do."

Minako went into the hall to look for Rei and upon seeing the couple together, she yelled over, "Rei, come on! Sandwiches!"

_M&R_

After the funeral, Rei walked outside and went for a walk. Her legs automatically took her to Shinji's house, in hopes of breaking off their relationship. She knocked on and walked in.

"SHINJI!" She yelled.

"Yes?" He answered walking up to her.

"Are you alone or with one of your fans?" Rei asked, secretly hoping for the latter.

"Alone. You're the only woman for me." Shinji lifted up Rei's head and kissed her softly.

Rei deepened their kiss.

_M&R_

"Minako, can I ask you something?" Himeko asked, palms sweaty.

"Yeah." Minako sighed, knowing what was going to be asked.

"What exactly is it going in between you and Rei? I know you just laugh and wonder why I'm jealous, but, please, answer me." Himeko felt a small tear running down her face.

Minako sighed, this question has popped up too much over the last few years. "Nothing is going on, we're like sisters, we've been through everything together. She was the second person I came out to and the first to accept it. She means so much, because she's always been there."

"But... Okay... If we were both on fire, who would you-" Himeko was interrupted.

"Piss on first?!" Minako exclaimed. "Himeko! I need to piss on my girlfriend!" Minako laughed and ran into the kitchen.

"Not funny, Mina!" Himeko giggled. "Seriously though."

"I love you, no one else, but you! You need to realise this." Minako grabbed Himeko's hands, pulling her towards the bedroom, "and now I'm going to show you how much I love you."

_M&R_

Rei sat in the edge of Shinji's bed, looking at the wall. Shinji began to kiss and nibble Rei's neck.

Rei took a huge gasp is breath, trying to even out her thinking. She moved her head to the left and then snapped it back to where she was originally looking, could it be? Are her eyes deceiving her? Is it really Minako and... Himeko?

Rei stared at her vision of Minako and Himeko kissing passionately. Feeling a twinge of jealousy, she turned round on the bed and full force kissed Shinji.

What do you think? :)

Take the time out to review and tell me what you like!


	3. Chapter 3

All families have skeletons in their closet. In the Hino family there are so many, you need several boxes to contain them all.

It's like the story of Pandora's box. Someone can't resist opening the door that should remain closed.

_M&R_

The following day, Rei visited her mother, since the death of Kieran, Nanoha and her daughter, Mollie, lived with her mother and nana.

Her other sister, Yuki, had moved back from Spain a few days after Kieran died. She knows what it's like to be a widow with a child, that child now being 16 and called Eriko.

You see, there's a curse on the Hino family name. All the men in their family die. They produce women only, marry men and once the man disrespects the woman, he mysteriously dies. Yuki, Nanoha and Rei all have different fathers.

Rei's nana asked her to help her prepare dinner, to which Rei gladly helped. They prepared in silence, just enjoying others company. Rei's mother, Risa, walked into the room, mischief on her face.

"Hello, Rei." She greeted with a hug.

"Hey, Okaasan!" She hugged back, then returned to preparing lunch.

"How's life?"

"As normal as usual." Rei looked away from her mother, even though she was a good liar, only two people could see through her lies, and her mother was one of them.

"And Minako? How's her and Himeko?"

"Didn't her and Himeko break up?" Nana asked.

"No they're back together, and she's alright."

Risa scanned her brain for memories of Rei and Minako, "I remember how we used to call you two Siamese twins! Joined at the head, shoulder, hips and feet. Never left each others side, even went to the toilet together."

"She has her own life and I have mine, we are not Siamese twins, just really good friends."

Nana looked confused, "I don't get it."

Rei, still not looking up, said, "get what? Us living separate lives?"

"You know what she means, don't play dumb, Rei." Risa looked at her wiggling her eyebrows.

Nana waved her hand, "no, I just don't get it. Not because I've never had an offer from a woman, I mean how does it work? Like, what happens?"

Risa looked thoughtful, then stared directly at Rei, "well? How does it work?"

Rei, outraged with the suggestion that she knew how two girls had sex, jumped up from her seat and said, venom in her voice, "I don't know, how on earth would I know? Why don't you ask Minako? She's the lesbian here, not me."

As she left the room, Risa and Nana looked at each other knowingly.

Rei walked into the dining room, past her niece and mother who were having a heated discussion.

"Mollie, I will not have this behaviour any more. You need to calm down." Nanoha exclaimed through tear filled eyes, Yuki and Risa walked into the room wondering what the commotion was.

"Why don't you make the police investigate dad's death? I want to know what happened!" Mollie screamed, making Nanoha's tears flow. Mollie was very much a daddy's girl, she loved him more than anything.

Nanoha looked around, lost for words.

"I think it's time." Risa declared.

Nanoha looked at Risa with intense shock, "NO! She's my daughter, I'll tell her when I'm ready."

Calmly, Risa replied, "she'll resent you if you don't."

"TELL ME!" Mollie shouted, loud enough to silence the whole Hino household.

Nanoha walked towards the door of the dining room, comforted by Rei and Yuki, "you tell her, I... I can't..."

Risa sat Mollie down, "your father... He had a girlfriend." Tears fell from Mollies face at the realisation, "that's why she's so angry."

Mollie fled from her seat and straight to her bedroom, Nanoha following behind her. Risa looked towards her other daughters, making them both disperse.

_M&R_

Rei once again found herself at Shinji's apartment, walking through she saw him sprawled out on his stomach on his bed, wearing nothing but a quilt. She bent down and started kissing her way up his back, waking him up.

"Rei?" He croaked, rubbing his eyes.

"Shush, for the next few minutes I don't need you to be smart, funny or remotely interesting, I just want you." Rei kissed Shinji passionately, displaying no signs of love, just signs of lust.

"That's okay with me." Shinji replied taking charge. He grabbed Rei and pushed her onto her back on the bed, removing all her clothes from the upper part of her body.

_M&R_

Minako heard a knock at her door, she took off her apron and skipped over to it to answer it.

"Hi." Rei greeted, awkwardly.

"Hey." Minako smiled, moving out of the way to allow Rei into her apartment. She went into the living room and started to tidy everything up.

"Don't you want to talk about the other night?" Rei asked, slightly annoyed that the subject wasn't brought up earlier.

"Nothing happened," Minako replied, "we had too much to drink and it just happened."

"Right." Rei replied, nodding her head.

"You went to Shinji's, didn't you?" Minako walked closer to Rei and held her hands.

Rei nodded, "yes."

"And when you came, you felt emptiness, nothing."

"How do you know?" Rei asked staring at the floor.

Minako put her hand under Rei's head and lifted it until their eyes met, "I can tell, your eyes are like an open door."

"You know, I'd rather be with you than anyone else in the world. What does that mean?" Rei stared deep into Minako's eyes.

Minako pondered her thoughts for a few seconds, stared at Rei's lips then her eyes. They moved forward slightly, then:

"Hey guys!" Himeko smiled, Minako backed off Rei and kissed Himeko.

"Hey!" They both said together, one sad, one guilty.

"We're off on a date." Himeko declared happily.

"Where are you off to?" Rei asked.

"Movie theatre, then to the quiz night at the Crown!"

"Come to the Crown, bring Shinji, he might know some answers." Minako happily said.

"Maybe, anyway, I have to go, what time?"

"Starts at 8, so go!" Himeko laughed.

_M&R_

Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, Antonio (Makoto's boyfriend), Ami, Ji (Ami's boyfriend) were already at the crown, all split into groups of couples.

"Where's Minako and Himeko?" Usagi asked, "they'd best hurry up before they start."

The doors of the crown opened, Rei and Shinji walked in, hand in hand towards the couples. A random girl ran up to Shinji and asked for an autograph, jealously and anger rose in Rei at how flirtatious Shinji was with this girl.

"What?" Shinji asked as Rei glared at him. She retracted her hand and walked away in a huff.

"Didn't expect you here, Rei." Ami stated.

"Minako invited me, and when do I say no to Minako?" Rei glanced at Shinji, jealousy hit upon his face, and grinned, sitting down. Their table was allocated near Makoto's and Antonio's.

"Alright everyone! Good evening!" A woman at the front said through a microphone. A soft murmur came from the groups of people sat down, "I said 'good evening!'" A bigger murmur came and the woman was satisfied. "Welcome to QUIZ NIGHT! My name is Akai and I shall be your questioner for this evening. Questions will commence in 5 minutes, don't forget to collect your pens and paper from the front."

Minako and Himeko finally made it, looking flustered they moved to the table Rei and Shinji are at.

"Finally!" Usagi declared, "what took so long?"

Himeko blushed and Minako smirked, "we got held up."

"What does that mean?" Ami asked.

"Means, we never made it to the movie. Or out of the apartment." Minako winked.

Rei felt that normal stab of jealously and bitterness.

"Okay, guys, we're ready to start!" Akai said, holding up her list of questions, "first question, which fictional character lived at number 4 Privet Drive?"

Team Moon:

"You're taking the piss!" Mamoru said, "how are we going to know that?"

Team M&V:

"Any ideas?" Himeko said.

"Easy, guy with a moustache! Freddie Mercury!" Shinji said, grinning. Minako rolled here eyes.

"Don't worry, I know this one." Minako said, writing down the answer.

Team Mercury:

"I know this one, Harry Potter." Ji winked at Ami.

Akai asked another question, "who was the first Japanese football player to play for Manchester United?"

All the girls and Mamoru sighed, they weren't interested in football.

Team M&V:

"He shares my name." Shinji said, proudly. "Shinji Kagawa."

Team Mercury:

Ami sighed once more, "put Honda. He plays football."

Ji obliged.

"From what time period was the Tyrannosaurs Rex from?"

Team M&V:

"I think it's Jurassic." Himeko said.

"No, it's not Jurassic Park. Put down, 'The Land That Time Forgot'." Shinji said.

Team Moon:

Usagi kept her ears open, "I've heard it!" And scribbled something down.

"Who once said, 'I have nothing to declare but my genius'? Now, if you don't get that, you're thick."

Team Jupiter:

"Einstein!" Makoto grinned.

Team M&V:

"Ooo who is it?" Shinji asked.

"Oscar Wilde." Minako said.

"No, it's not him."

"Oscar Wilde." Himeko urged.

"No, no!" Shinji looked thoughtful.

"It's Oscar Wilde." Rei said, agitated.

"Freddie Star!" The three girls looked at each other shocked and ashamed.

_M&R_

Rei stood outside with Shinji having once again another row. The rest stayed indoors discussing the quiz, well, besides Minako, who's staring at the arguing couple.

"I can't believe how stupid Shinji acted, do you think it was genuine or was he just taking the mick?" Himeko asked.

"Don't know. Still can't believe Ami didn't win." Usagi laughed, patting Ami's back.

"Two questions wrong, and suddenly I'm dumb." Ami winked.

"I think Antonio and Makoto are going to be celebrating tonight. 29/30 questions right." Usagi laughed towards the happy couple.

Minako still hadn't moved her head from the doors, not going unnoticed by the others around the table.

"Minako, what are you looking at?" Makoto asked, Minako didn't look away, nor did she reply.

Himeko spoke up, "I think she's keeping an eye on them two, just in case."

There was a movement outside, Shinji walked inside to get his jacket and as soon as the doors opened, Minako leaped out of her seat to see if Rei was okay. Himeko stared after her, her heart slowly breaking.

"Rei! REI!" Minako had to run to keep up with her. "Rei, stop and tell me what happened."

"It's over, I've ended it." Rei cried, a slight hint of relief in her voice.

Minako semi-laughed, "where have I heard this before? Come on, lets take you home, you'll need to think this over."

Rei shook her head, "no, no I don't. I've ended it and I'm happy to have ended it."

"Come on!" Minako laughed, hooping her arms through Rei's and walked to Rei's house.

_M&R_

Minako walked into her apartment with a large smile on her face, she loves making Rei feel better after Shinji made her feel terrible.

That smile, however, was soon wiped from her face when she'd seen the expression her girlfriend wore.

"Hey..?" Minako smiled uncertainly.

"Don't you 'hey' me, I've been worried sick."

"Don't worry, I'm here now." Minako smiled.

"Yeah, great." Himeko sarcastically remarked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Say that to a man and he'll believe you and let you go, tell me, please."

"No, first you tell me where you've been."

"I went to see if Rei was okay, her and Shinji have apparently broken up again."

"Again with Rei?" Himeko sat down, shaking her head.

"Here we go! Jealousy tantrum 500 of the month! How many times do I have to tell you? She's my best friend, she's my sister and that's it."

"Tell that to a man and he'll believe you and let you go." Himeko raised one eyebrow. "I don't know anyone who treats their sister how you treat Rei, I don't know anyone who's as protective of their sister, like how you are with Rei. Think about it. Either way, you're wasting your time with me."

Minako didn't know what to say. So Himeko took advantage and continued, "and the only reason why I'm here is because Rei's straight. If she wasn't, you would have swapped us ages ago."

Minako looked away, Himeko's words hurt, but, were they the truth?

"You don't know what you're saying." Minako said leaving the room, tears stinging her eyes. What was going on in her head and heart?

_M&R_

The following morning, Minako sat in her kitchen, having no sleep had taken it's toll, she looked and felt miserable, Himeko was right, and Minako hated it.

Himeko walked into the kitchen, sympathy written all over her face, "did you sleep?" She asked.

Minako shook her head, no.

"I'll make us some breakfast, Rei will be over any time soon." Himeko went to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon.

"Himeko, sit down." Minako asked pulling a chair out.

"If it's about last night, I'm sorry, I was angry." Himeko looked worried but sat down.

Minako shook her head, "no, you told me something I needed to hear, an awful truth that changes everything," Himeko dreaded what she was about to say, she's been waiting to hear it for three years, "the one I've been avoiding for years, but I can't be selfish anymore and keep you here without facing it." She took a large breath.

Himeko felt every inch of her heart break and fall, but instead of letting it show, she smiled, "it's about Rei, isn't it?" Minako looked at her and nodded, "this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She reached across and kissed Minako, then retracted her head and headed to the bedroom to pack up her stuff.

Minako rubber her eyes and began to cry. 'I'm in love with Rei.' She thought, making her cry more.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Himeko had returned to pack up all her belongings. Minako didn't know what to say to her, she's just broken her heart, but Himeko seemed to take it really well. Like she'd been bracing herself for it.

"Are you going to tell her?" Himeko asked, softly.

Minako shook her head, "no, I've already lost my relationship, I don't wanna lose my best friend."

"It's hard isn't it, packing up my things." Himeko laughed.

Minako sighed and sat on her bed, "like a divorce."

"I still think you should tell her." Himeko packed up her films.

"Hime.. We're not breaking up because of Rei."

"No. We're breaking up because I'm not Rei." Himeko sighed, sitting next to Minako.

"Rei's straight, nobody will take that away." Minako sighed, tears stinging her eyes.

"Hey, wasn't it you that said that we fall in love with a persons sole, not their looks?" Himeko hugged her tight.

"Yes, but an unrequited sole is still and unrequited sole."

"MINAKO!" Rei yelled running through the door, "Minako, I'm glad you're here, I don't know what to do, I need your help."

Himeko stood up, "I'd best be off. I'll come to pick up my other stuff in the week," Minako nodded, "goodbye Rei." She said looking directly into Rei's eyes.

"Goodbye?" Rei looked at Minako confused.

Minako threw herself back on the bed. Rei walked to her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"What did you want?" Minako asked, not moving.

"What I want doesn't matter, right now it's all about you!" Rei jumped up, "we'll rent some crappy movies, buy chocolate and ice cream and have a chill out day on yo-"

"Enough, Rei! I just want to be left alone, my head hurts, please." Minako sat up, tears leaving her eyes.

Rei looked down at Minako, sighed and then said, "okay, well, if you need me, phone me." She then kissed her cheek and walked out, leaving behind a very distraught Minako behind her.

M&R

Rei went to Shinji's apartment, although they were 'broken up' she still wanted to see if he was okay.

She let herself in like she has done many times before, and called his name, "Shinji!"

He walked into the room and upon seeing Rei, he jogged and grabbed her, "Rei! I knew you weren't being serious. You love me really." He grinned, bending down slightly to kiss her cheek.

"Why are you wearing that?" Rei pointed to a scarf around his neck.

"It's cold in here." He lied. Rei, seeing behind his lies, pulled it off to reveal a love-bite.

"Really, Shinji? We've been broken up for a day, and you've already had sex?" Rei sighed.

Shinji got down in his knees, "I'm sorry, I really am. Please forgive me."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Why should I? All you do is hate my friends and cheat on me. Why should I? No, I'm not going to, you can sod off!" And then she left.

"Rei! I don't know what's wrong with me! I just get an urge and it happens!" He shouted after her.

Shinji went over to his cabinet and took out a bottle of lager.

M&R

Rei, Nanoha and Yuki lay on Yuki's bed in the Hino household, with face masks on.

"All he said, really, was that he can't control himself, he doesn't know what's wrong with him." Rei continued to talk about Shinji to her sisters, who haven't heard as much as Minako, but they're glad of that fact.

"Thank god Kieran died before I heard him say that!" Nanoha laughed.

"If he can't control it, he can't be blamed." Yuki said, making Rei sit up on the bed.

"You're justifying it?" She asked.

"No, it's just, you can't blame someone for something they can't control."

"Like you and eating food." Nanoha laughed causing Yuki to laugh and Rei to glare, "it's a wonder that you're not huge!"

"Oh shut up!" Rei lay back down, with her two sisters still laughing.

M&R

Rei didn't like Minako being upset on her own, so she went on a slight shopping spree buying bits and bobs. Then she drove to Mina's house with three bags filled with crap. She had her own key, so she let her self in and placed the bags on the floor.

"Minako?!" She yelled through the flat and upon hearing her friends voice, Mina poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, Rei?" She asked.

"I've decided to be the friend that you've been all these years. Every time something happened with me and someone else, you've always been there. So it's my turn... And before you say a single word, it's happening." Rei grabbed Minako's hand and dragged her towards the sofa.

"What do you have planned?" Minako smiled.

"Well," Rei walked into Minako's bedroom and grabbed her quilt, "I have a few films here, lots of chocolate, some wine crisp and crap. So we're going to watch all these films and eat until we're fat!" Rei was satisfied with Minako's small giggle.

"What are we watching first?" Minako asked, feeling better than this morning.

"Battle Royale!" Rei held it up triumphantly, "I've watched it with Yuki and Nanoha before, it's awesome! You'll adore Yukie and Chigusa!"

Minako laughed slightly sadly, "stick it in!"


End file.
